How About I Kiss You So We Can Get Past This Awkwardness?
by Chiblets
Summary: Yaoi, BoyxBoy; UmehitoXKaoru Oneshot


He's been my best friend for the past months, and nothing more. I never hinted that I wanted something else from him. How could I? It wouldn't work out even if I did make my feelings known. We're just so different. He's the dark, and I'm the light. But, even so, don't opposites attract?

I was sitting next to him on his bed, enjoying the silence. This is how it is for us after he finishes a ritual with his club. He's normally tired so when we hang out, we sit in the comfortable silence or he sleeps. I don't mind that though. I like to watch him sleep. He's just so innocent. Today, he wasn't sleeping though. Instead he was laying on his back, looking up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Hey, sempai," I said, pulling my legs onto the bed. "What are you thinking about? You seem lost in your thoughts."

Nekozawa-sempai glanced at me and smiled. Not that extremely creepy grin he used to scare Milord. It was one of his rare smiles that never failed to make my heart skip a beat. "Nothing you need to worry about, Kaoru. I can promise you that."

"Oh, alright. Sorry to pry, sempai,"

He reached up and patted my cheek, chuckling. "You weren't prying. It's fine. Don't worry about it."

I nodded, my face turning a billion shades of red. I'm so glad that Nekozawa keeps his room so dimly lit. Otherwise, he'd see my blush and that'd be completely embarrassing. As if I wasn't already embarrassed. To distract myself, I looked around sempai's room and marveled at how clean he kept it. Not a thing seemed out of place. Except for the fact that Beelzenef was sitting on his dresser instead of by his side. My attention soon drifted back to Nekozawa-sempai, though I tried to keep my eyes off him. I guess not looking at him isn't as easy as I'd hoped. He was still wearing his black wig and cloak. I suppose he didn't want to take the time to remove them. Typical Nekozawa. Lazy as always.

"I have a question," I spoke up suddenly.

"And I have an answer,"

I forced myself to remain calm as I asked, "Have you ever kissed anyone, sempai?" I blinked and wondered what I was asking him this for. I shouldn't ask something like that. It'd probably make him suspicious of me. And even worse, he might get offended or something. I don't know. I think I'm just overreacting about this. Still, I should've taken time to think about that question before I asked it.

Nekozawa sat up and gave me a puzzled look. "What's brought this on, Kaoru?" Hell, I'm in for it now.

"I-I was just curious. I mean, I don't think I've ever seen you close to a-anyone," I replied quietly, closing my eyes and cursing myself for the stutter in my voice.

"If you must know," he started, turning his gaze toward the ceiling, "I've never kissed anyone."

I giggled and that earned me an irritated glare from sempai. I couldn't believe it! He's never kissed anyone before! "Seriously? That's kinda funny, sempai! Even I've had my first kiss."

He smirked and shook his head, giving my shoulder a gentle shove. "Kissing your brother doesn't count for a first kiss."

"It doesn't?" I tilted my head and felt pretty confused now. Kissing my brother didn't count? Well that's no fair... Now I can't brag that I've had my first kiss to Milord anymore. Damn.

"Uh... I didn't know you actually kissed your brother like that...but no. I'd say it doesn't,"

"It was one time! Jeez, but since that doesn't count I guess I've never had my first kiss either," I huffed and crossed my arms, my elbow brushing against his shoulder. I blushed upon realizing that we were sitting much closer together than normal. An idea suddenly crossed my mind. It's risky, but I think I'm willing to take the chance. "What do you think would happen if we kissed, Nekozawa-sempai?"

His eyes widened a tiny bit and his cheeks tinted pink. He gave a nervous laugh and avoided my gaze. "I don't know. Do you want to try it...? If it doesn't work out, then we can always just pretend like it never happened. Right?"

"Right," I whispered, shocked that he actually wanted to try it out. I didn't expect it at all. Before I could say another word, his lips were on mine. My heart rate skyrocketed and I reached up to lock my arms around his neck. Nekozawa wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, cupping my cheek with his other hand and deepening the kiss. His lips were so soft and he held me as though I were glass. It was almost like he really felt something for me. It might really be true. I pushed those possibilities out of my mind and focused on what was happening now. I was kissing the guy I've fallen for. This is like a dream coming true. I couldn't seem to be close enough to him either.

I decided to be bold and smooth at the same time. Gently, I tugged his wig off and tossed it to the side. I longed to run my fingers through that beautiful, silky blond hair. What I did seemed to startle him for a moment, but he quickly got over it. I'd seen him without his wig many times. So this was nothing new. It's not like I was seeing him naked or anything. Not that I would mind that or anything. I grabbed the front of his cloak and leaned back on the mattress, pulling Nekozawa on top of me. His cloak fell around us like some sort of shelter. He braced his arms on either side of my head and broke off, staring down at me. I stared right back, then began to giggle. He raised his eyebrows at me and his lips twitched into a grin.

"You are the most giggling boy I've ever met," he mumbled, which only made me giggle even more.

"You know for a guy who's never kissed anyone, you're a great kisser," I said and traced a fingernail down his jawline. Heat flooded his cheeks and he started stuttering to the point where I found it difficult to understand him. "I was just telling the truth, sempai."

Nekozawa-sempai continued to stutter and I smirked, realizing that he probably wouldn't start speaking clearly for awhile. Because I'm kind of an ass and because I wanted to, I leaned up a little and took his lips with mine to shut him up. I gotta say though, this kiss was almost as sweet as the first. Almost.

Nothing will ever be as sweet as my first kiss.


End file.
